Six Days
by xYaoiGirlx
Summary: Rei's parents are out of town for the week on their 2nd honeymoon and he's been granted permission to invite Nagisa over to stay with him since he's never been home alone for that long of a time. Fluff and shenanigans ensue as the boys come to silent terms with their feelings and relationship. Nagirei Reigisa


Six Days

"And we're going to have a movie night with Mako-chan and Haru-chan…" Nagisa rambled off excitedly, bouncing in his seat.

His mother simply giggled at her over excited son. This was the first time Nagisa had been invited over to someone else's house for a sleepover. And the first time she had let any of her children out of her reach for six days.

"I still can't believe it! Six whole days with Rei-chan with no adult supervision!" he laughed as the apartment building came into view, his eyes growing wider the closer he got, his smile growing broader as well.

No sooner than she had parked the minivan, Nagisa was out of the vehicle and pulling his large, overstuffed suitcase from the trunk, somehow managing to haul it up and over the curb in the time span that it took his mother to open her door.

"My baby…" she smiled, tears welling up in her eyes. "You've grown up so much…"

"Mom...!" Nagisa whined in embarrassment though he was smiling.

She wrapped him in a big hug, kissing the top of his head. "Be sure to call if you need anything. At least check in every other day even if it's with one of your sisters…"

"Mom!" he whined again, laughing as they separated. "I'll be fine!"

She studied him for a few moments more before she smiled, nodded, and opened her door. "Be safe and have fun!" she called before driving off.

No sooner than she had turned the corner, Nagisa was hauling his weeklong bag behind him along the familiar path to the elevators.

"You're early," Rei greeted in slight awe as he stepped aside to let Nagisa and his swollen travel wardrobe thru shortly after Nagisa nearly beat his door down.

"I was going to let you know…but mom turned a sharp corner and my phone ended up under my seat until a few minutes ago. She decided to take an extra half hour of grocery shopping and wouldn't have enough time to run home to get ready for work, drop me off here, then head to work. It was closer just to drop me off first…I hope it's alright…" he rambled as he dragged his suitcase into Rei's room where he parked it not even two feet from the door in the middle of the room.

"Nagisa…" Rei sighed, adjusting his glasses with a dark flash.

Said blonde merely chuckled in a non-apologetic manner before moving his suitcase over to rest in front of Rei's closet.

"What smells so good?" Nagisa inquired as they left Rei's room, sniffing along the way.

"I'm making dinner."

"I've not gotten to eat any of your cooking before! Your mom usually makes your lunch, right? Did you learn from her? Her food is always amazing!" Nagisa rambled as he recalled tasting a few things here and there from Rei's bentou at lunchtime, both offered and stolen.

"Of course!" Rei beamed as they entered the kitchen. "You can have a seat and watch TV while I finish up in here."

Nagisa eyed the familiar living room from the doorway and then looked back to Rei skillfully flipping and stirring various things on the stove. "I'll sit here and keep you company."

Rei already had the table set for the two of them, Nagisa noted as he took a seat at the table before his attention once more turned back to Rei.

"You're form is perfect, as always," the blonde teased as he watched Rei strain some noodles and turn off knobs on the stove at the same time.

Rei blushed a bit, his movements slowing. "I just like to cook…I don't use form…"

Nagisa merely smiled and watched as Rei, now more subdued, finished preparing their meal. Rei himself didn't know that he had his own perfected cooking style, but Nagisa had witnessed it firsthand.

As Rei placed various dishes on the table, Nagisa assisted with pouring drinks.

"Wow, Rei-chan! This looks amazing!" the blonde gawked in awe as he took his seat once more. "Are you cooking like this every night?!"

"I had planned on cooking a couple nights this week. I figured tomorrow night would be pizza for the movie night and we'll go out at least one night."

They continued on with their meal with idle chatter and deplorable table manners from Nagisa, Rei scolding him from time to time, though Nagisa always cleaned up his own mess at someone else's house. Once they had finished, Nagisa rubbing his full belly as Rei rinsed the dishes, they ventured into Rei's room for some video game time.

"What should we play tonight? I brought that one RPG you liked last time and that new zombie game…" Nagisa said as he laid his suitcase down and zipped it open.

"Nagisa…" Rei once again sighed in slight disapproval as he looked into the blonde's suitcase, strewn with unfolded and wadded up clothes and various other necessities and nonsense for the week. "How do you know where anything is when you're so unorganized?"

As he shuffled things around in his suitcase he chuckled, "It may look messy, but I know where everything is in here. I have my own messy organization system!"

Rei had to hand it to him though; in the monstrosity of a suitcase, he found exactly what he was looking for with very little effort, brandishing two game cases and a controller.

"So which one should we play?"

"Well…this one is two players," Rei murmured as he studied the case front and back.

"Then you can play the RPG!" Nagisa smiled, picking up on the hint that Rei would rather play that one for the time being. "We'll save the zombies for later tonight so you can cuddle up to me when you have a nightmare!" the blonde then teased as he popped in the game, showing that evil look to Rei over his shoulder.

Rei merely laughed him off as they settled their backs against Rei's bed on the floor like they did every time they played video games.

Still being fairly new to video games, thanks to Nagisa's urging, the violet eyed teen loaded his game and began traipsing the fantasy world he was coming to love while his best friend sat beside him, guiding him along the way if he needed help.

Hours had passed and they had switched between the games a few times and ended up back on the one Rei was playing to begin with until Nagisa fell asleep and over onto his shoulder, jarring the controller from his hands.

"Nagisa," he called, gently shaking the teen leaning on him, already mumbling nonsense in his sleep. "Nagisa, get in bed if you're that tired."

He sat up a bit, not really opening his eyes as he mumbled back tiredly, "But I don't want to get my futon out. You get it for me…"

"I said get in bed," Rei smiled as he stood and turned off the system, placing the games and controllers carefully beside the console before turning to a sleepy Nagisa.

Not being awake by really any means, Nagisa sort of glowered at Rei since he wouldn't get his futon for him. He stood, wobbling on his own two feet for a moment before Nagisa moved to the closet to fetch his own bedding.

"Nagisa, I said get in bed," Rei repeated once more as Nagisa turned to him with a half-hearted glare, yawning around his disgruntlement.

"I'm trying…" he grumbled as he turned his attention back to the closet, feeling around for his usual blanket.

"Not hard enough," Rei continued to smile as he easily crossed the room and grasped the blonde by the wrist. "The bed's this way."

"But Rei-chan!" Nagisa gasped as he was now a bit more awake. "Your parents said they didn't want us…"

"Are my parents here?" Rei frowned, hoping that Nagisa would have taken the first hint and jumped into his bed. Having been a very studious person, he left very little time for trivial things such as sleepovers…and friends. Now that he had Nagisa over on occasions, much to his parents' delight since their child had made a real friend, he was allowed to sleep in the same room, but had to use a futon. Rei's parents thought that the boys were a bit too old to be sharing a bed together.

Nagisa was overwhelmed with delight as he then displayed the reaction Rei was expecting to see in the first place. The blonde was quickly changed into his night clothes and buried beneath Rei's blankets as the other teen took his time changing and properly placing his dirty clothes in his basket whereas Nagisa had once again left his clothes scattered about the otherwise tidy floor.

"Do you prefer the inside or outside when you sleep?"

"I don't have a side…I sleep in the middle of my bed," Nagisa replied, though he was already settled on the side closest to the door.

Rei only smiled as he climbed over his friend and slid beneath the blankets, turning off his small lamp and taking off his glasses and leaning partially over Nagisa to put them in their proper place on the headboard. As he moved to settled down into bed, the blonde unexpectedly grasped his wrist, pulling his arm down and over his side just above his hip without a word, resting his own arm atop Rei's.

"Why do you keep your room so cold?" Nagisa offered and Rei could then feel the chill on Nagisa's skin as he subconsciously adjusted his position so that his chest was mere inches from Nagisa's back.

"It's comfortable to me. If it's just a degree or two off I get too hot or too cold when I sleep," he explained as he felt his friend scoot back towards him those few inches until his back was pressed against Rei's warm and toned chest, Nagisa adjusting Rei's arm to compensate for those few inches.

"Then I'm going to leech your body heat," he offered as an explanation, a hint of a smile lacing his voice.

"I wouldn't be a good host if I didn't take care of my guest," the violet eyed boy murmured as he buried his nose in the hair at the nape of Nagisa's neck, grinning broadly as he felt completely relaxed with their arrangement.

Nagisa yawed, his own goofy smile gracing his lips as Rei's fingers curled slightly into his shirt and he could swear Rei moved just that much closer to him. "Or you could turn the heat up and suffer while I sleep comfortably. But this is nice too."

Rei chuckled, nuzzling his nose and forehead for a better position in those peach scented blonde locks. "Goodnight, Nagisa."

"Night, Rei-chan."


End file.
